parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Ferguson
Description Hey You Crazy Kids! (Yes, I am that guy with the voices from America's Got Talent Season 12) I'm here with my trusty somewhat-HD camera and slightly-better-than-average microphone for your amusement! This channel is dedicated to voice acting and other artsy things! Doing my best to build this channel, so I appreciate any feedback, comments, etc. *DISCLAIMER: I'm not a professional in anything that I do.* Be kind. Godspeed. Peace! Send me stuff! P.O. Box 344 Curtice, OH 43412 Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJr6h29_JQg 5:33 Dragon Ball Z/Abridged Impressions 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MkJt7i_zNA 5:09 Too Many Disney Voice Impressions! 37K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVGnY3tnvGQ 3:03 Video Game Voice Impressions 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsPvXTlI2fQ 6:22 Cartoon Network Voice Impressions 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kttc4Zl41uQ 2:31 What A "Wonderful" World 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEmnBKRKC5M 2:18 "We Are The Crystal Gems" Cover with Me, Myself, and I 9.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-49mgX882I 7:58 Best Spongebob Quotes 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqOtdLh0_U8 2:55 Channel Update! National Ginger Snap Day! 410 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXtSIFAwN5s 2:29 Mispronunciations That Will Make You Cringe (MAYBE) 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITgvk4H6Y_U 3:52 We Are The Crystal Gems (SDCC 2015) Cover 616K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALRRAlYEvtM 2:05 Ginger SNAP Vine Compilation 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Panc060B4p4 4:44 "Late For Class" - A Student Silent Film 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9c_708M3GE 0:11 An Impression For Brizzy 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-Sf_jBXCwY 3:59 Gravity Falls Impressions (Part 1) 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ltJjKJBpp4 4:44 Star Wars' 12 Days of Christmas 50K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2s4zDGX57Z0 5:07 Gravity Falls Impressions (Part 2) 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el7TdIWKLoY 9:06 Working for Buzzfeed and My Favorite Impressions (Q&A #1) 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EvZ_kXH-t8 3:06 Setting the Record Straight 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqMZiXnQD2s 8:20 Is Bill Cipher Really Dead? - Weirdmageddon Pt. 3 Analysis 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JqLXWp0s0A 2:09 How To Sing Like A Pro 6.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI9o1Lrueog 4:20 30 Characters Sing "Rolling in the Deep" 343K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txlRyV6Ipvo 5:20 Homestar Runner Impressions 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1L8KNAd_Y8 2:06 On The Run - Steven Universe Cover 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jFRk6Ncsjo 2:36 Ginger SNAP Vine Compilation (2015-2016) 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fZ3WPNXYyE 3:37 Trump VS Clinton - Quoting Spongebob 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I3U1lbzwpU 7:57 My Real Name & More Steven Universe! (Q&A #2) 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwzqDLnQm_A 8:42 If I'm Being Honest... 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6B_2mltk7M 2:02 Muppets Sing "Carol of the Bells" 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmyMG_t1zDY 6:18 Happy "Politically Correct" Holidays! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR9nkZqkZjQ 4:53 Speech-Jam Impressions 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6QoiNjK--4 4:45 Speech-Jam Impressions (Part 2) 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzY2lA7LBZM 3:34 My America's Got Talent Audition?! 82K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mENB52t6wlA 1:23 30 Impressions in 1 Minute 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88oMRYaB95k 3:36 "All Star" But It's Sung By Shrek Characters (And Then Some) 824K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wf7PuFfOmWQ 4:19 I'm Going To Be On TV?! 7.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP3UNQHqWIk 4:17 My Secret 40K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7-d1aKlpZI 4:57 Father's Day Impressions 71K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8alhqoKt_4I 7:47 Why Voice Acting 7.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oQxwsSIMrE 8:47 Being Silly and My Time with Simon Cowell (Q&A #3) 15K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SjLT93GWDY 5:39 "Home" & "I Will Wait" - Mash-Up 12K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnZro9XcVj4 7:32 Harry Potter (Movies & Parodies) Impressions 65K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwm7PkkLLAc 7:53 My Response-America's Got Talent-Judge Cuts 58K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O104IgoS8rQ 2:24 Sugar (Cover)-America's Got Talent (Judge Cuts) 113K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJG6Z_-OvJo 4:50 Q4U (Reverse Q&A) 6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18_suqSantc 5:18 Pokémon Theme - Spontaneous Song-pressions #1 16K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHL1m3Pp9Ys 2:46 DuckTales Theme (Cover) 15K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkeapYmJrVU 8:44 Reacting to Photos from Halloweens Past 4.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iuprxko4PvU 3:43 "Look What I Saw You Do" (a Taylor Swift Parody) 6.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKL17TMK_u8 27:20 New Year's Resolutions (Voices In My Closet) 2.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrN0Nh8iGaU 17:34 Obsessions, Fears, & Phobias (Voices In My Closet) 1.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_DnA84PgVI 24:01 Bullying Experiences (Voices In My Closet) 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMczwDSykBg 21:01 Work History (Voices In My Closet) 1.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiCnqNgIFQw 21:52 Lessons In Music (Voices In My Closet) 995 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5En9Jy1N-M 19:57 "Wonderful" World of Sports (Voice In My Closet) 718 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3u8taNaOvwM 14:28 Valentine's Day: Good or Bad? (Voices In My Closet) 852 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-dSvb-QOX0 21:38 All About America's Got Talent (Voices In My Closet) 2.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB8WZ1y8dOc 19:56 Ups and Downs of Moving (Voices In My Closet) 722 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onkIHVrJV_E 19:12 Celebrity Encounters (Voices In My Closet) 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6eNBN6ZT4E 3:57 "Hallelujah" (#MusicMonday) 2.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0D79c41BKg 2:25 Characters Rap Alphabet Aerobics 9.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-gnHlcFgPI 3:21 Danny Boy (#MusicMonday) 1.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccsFa-iwISk 20:08 My Creative Flow (Voices In My Closet) 734 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCfX0m8Yjlc 19:32 The Future of My Channel (Voices In My Closet) 994 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CB6KvLWAwU4 15:14 Pranks! (Voices In My Closet) 989 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IohDBApMXmc 8:57 The BEST ASMR Experience 1.3K views1 week ago Category:Daniel Ferguson Category:YouTube Category:Parodies